


Varric's Heart

by Staleina



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, F/M, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-22 05:41:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3717235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Staleina/pseuds/Staleina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a short poem about Varric and how he needs help to move on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Varric's Heart

** Varric's Heart **

 

She danced her little devil dance

Him caught under her spell

Thinking he had a chance

She played his heart strings well

 

She gifted him her invention

He dubbed it in her name

Held it tight to his chest

She did not feel the same

 

She was wed to another man

Yet held the writer’s heart

His love left unspoken

As they were split apart

 

Letters written to remind him

He is her possession

He could never forget

She is his obsession

 

He cannot break the chains alone

A friend must shield his heart

So it can gain strength again

and a chance to restart


End file.
